The detection of rare or stochastic events in a signal to be measured is difficult in conventional trigger modes such as level triggering or slope triggering. The use of mask triggering enables an improvement in the detection of such signal anomalies.
In EP 2 733 495 A1 a measurement device and a method for measuring a signal in the time domain or frequency domain is described. With the aid of a mask defined over a specific time period or a specific frequency range a single event or statistical events in the signal or in the spectrum of the signal within the time period or the frequency range can be detected.
However, a detection of a signal anomaly in a trigger unit of the measurement device is disadvantageously only possible within a limited time or within a limited frequency range, respectively. This is due to the limited processing power for realizing the triggering in real time and the limited acquisition memory size for storing a lot of acquired samples.
Therefore one object of the invention among others is to develop a measurement device and a method for measuring at least one signal containing rare or statistical events spread over a large period of time or over a large frequency range respectively.